In order to maximize power generated by an internal combustion engine, sometimes the engine may be equipped with a turbocharger. Typically, the turbocharger includes a compressor that compresses the air flowing into the engine. As the intake air is compressed by the compressor, the temperature of compressor body and its components, such as compressor wheel, may rise significantly. The materials used to construct the compressor are selected by consideration of cost and operating parameters. Traditionally, materials, including titanium alloys and the like, that can withstand higher operating temperatures are used to construct compressor components. However, such materials are relatively expensive, and usually are also difficult to machine. While an aluminum alloy based compressor is relatively cost beneficial and responds faster due to light weight and low inertia, it may be unsuitable for applications in which the compressed air temperature is or is expected to rise above a threshold value during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,058, hereinafter referred to as the '058 patent, relates to a supercharging air compressor for an internal combustion engine, having a compressor wheel which is rotatably mounted in a compressor inlet duct, and to which combustion air can be fed via the compressor inlet duct. A partial stream of the compressed supercharging air is branched off downstream of the compressor wheel and is fed to a temperature reducing unit. The branched-off partial stream is fed, as cooling air, to a component of the supercharging air compressor after it has flowed through the temperature reducing unit. The proposed arrangement in the '058 patent may be able to cool the air compressor, however such an application requires employing a separate temperature reducing unit. This separate unit may add to the overall cost of the turbocharger assembly and may further need to withdraw power from the engine, which in turn, affects the engine's efficiency.